Dick Grayson
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: A small prologue to the untitled sequel for Rewrite the Stars


**Rewrite the stars: Dick Grayson**

The sounds of cheers and clinking wine glasses and beer mugs was filling the room. It had been a very long time since anyone had felt any sort of hope but today there was loads of it.

They had finally fixed everything.

After 3 years lost in space, they were finally headed home.

The entire crew had defeated the space menace ( the gordanians) relatively quickly but on the way home they had been attacked by a group of space pirates. It had not ended well for the ship. The entire crew had somehow managed to be thrown off into deep space. They had been sent so far that they couldn't even reach the lanterns for help. For the next two and a half years they struggled to try and fix the ship. They had plenty of food and water (enough to last all of them a lifetime which had been a precaution taken by Batman). They had enough oxygen. Luckily the small crew had each other as well but for two and a half years all of them believed they would die in space. Forever trapped in a cramped spaceship, floating to the edge of the universe.

Today had changed that and a quick jump into hyperspace mode meant they would be home in weeks time.

Dick let out a sigh of relief.

It had been hard for him. Harder than the others and honestly no one could disagree.

First off, things with Koriand'r had ended miserably . Unsurprising to all of them but it still had hurt him deeply.

Then Roy happened.

They were all okay now but when Kori and Roy had began "dating" , Dick honestly thought he was being punished. It had hurt so much. Then the on and off nightmares about Slade came about not too long ago and then suddenly stopped. For a few weeks he could barely close his eyes without seeing the mask and getting an intense feeling of anxiety, discomfort, pain, and disgust.

Not to mention the strange feeling that he was missing something. That feeling had plagued him the entire time.

And of course then there were the thoughts of home. How were Damian and Tim? How was Bruce or Alfred? What about Jason? Was Raven still there?

Thoughts of Raven he always tried to push down. Every time the image of her entered his head, the feeling of cold, empty darkness would seep in and he hated it. He hated it so much and to make matters worse, he felt an odd sense of guilt hating something related to Raven. So he tried not to think about her.

He pushed all thoughts aside as a beer was placed in his hand.

"The Lantern estimates we will arrive on earth within the month," Kori said as she gave him a small smile. "Everyone in this ship seems to be filled with joy while you mope in the background. Are you not happy to finally be headed home?"

Dick smiled sadly.

"It's not that," he told his ex-lover. " It's just my life for the past 5 years has been so off balance and full of change. I just don't know how to handle anything anymore. First I lose my memory, then I live a life that I can't remember. I try to gather myself with a journey into space, something I've done before without issue and the time when I need it to go well,we get lost in space for three years. So then for three years I try to learn to live a different life, a life lost in space. Now we are going back home but I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle that. I really , really don't. I can't even imagine what's waiting for me after three years away."

Kori gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Our lives are all very strange," she said. "Never calm and always a storm we must navigate. Sometimes we get off course, its bound to happen Dick."

Dick sighed at his friend's words.

"You just need to regain control but also go with the flow," she said to him. "You will find your way, Dick. You will."

With that the red headed woman stood up and walked away, leaving a pensive DIck Grayson alone with his thoughts once more.

He looked outside the giant window that showed him the universe. Perhaps once he was home he would take Koris advice and just go with the flow to find himself, just as the ship followed the path home.

Taking a large gulp of beer, he let his mind drift to wondering what was in store for him now.

END

**Hello all. Hope you enjoyed this prologue (which is 1 of 2) for the currently untitled sequel to Rewrite the Stars. We got a glimpse into what was happening with Dick and next week we will see what's happened with Raven during the past three years!**

**Stay tuned. Follow me on tumblr! DemonQueenBee**


End file.
